Speaking Of Life
by Dreameronherknees
Summary: Bella was your average high earning New Yorker;she worked as an elite landscaper till she was unceremoniously fired. Her life takes a series of disheartening turns when the alluring Edward is thrown in her direction, offering her more than just a new job.
1. Etranger beau

_Bella lives in New York recently fired from her well-paid job as a professional landscaper finds herself in absolute disarray. One of her best friends, David, is dying of AIDS, her mother is coming to visit her, she has an argument with her best friend who accuses her of stealing her boy friend and she finally finds work at a small (comparatively unknown) landscaping agency run by a mysterious and charming Edward Cullen. Bella suspects her boss of hiding a deadly secret from his employees and takes it upon herself to investigate the mystery further. Edward reveals his secret identity (no prizes for guesses on what it is, girls!) to Bella and also reveals his emotions to her. Bella is shocked when she is offered a proposal to give up her life and begin another, to take the uncertain road of eternity and live by her flawless prince in shining armour or to continue her journey as a human being?_

_**(It may not be as obvious and cliché as it sounds!!)**_

_**Don't judge me too harshly, it's my first story and it's almost as muddled up as dearest Bella's life! Almost!! **_

Don't own the characters and the general imaginary theme of this fan-fiction story is all the property of the very creative Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_**Chapter one:**__ Étranger beau _

_(handsome stranger)_

I walked slowly, against the tide of bustling busy New Yorkers. I looked down at my _Calven & Karôl_ ballet flats which were studded with 24 carat diamonds that my mum bought me for my twenty sixth birthday, and sighed heavily,_ what an exhaustingly infuriating day_.

Lauren fired me today for submitting my draft, yes my draft, late and Josephine wasn't speaking to me because Mike kissed me (and I kissed him back, apparently, but in my defence, I was drunk and it was like 2 a.m, neither of us recall it, only Lauren claims to have witnessed the pair of us 'thrashing about like a pair of restless eels' in the corner of Kaitlin's dimly lit lounge room), my Mum was coming to visit me from California and David was still in hospital, he was diagnosed with AIDS a few weeks ago.

I walked on, not quite knowing where my destination was, but I didn't quite care either. I walked past my old office, the tall lofty building where I worked as an outdoor landscaper; I _was_one of the elite landscapers in New York.

I designed Diane Ferrara's rooftop getaway on Sussex Street, complete with a solar heated lap pool and a cabana. I also helped design Jennifer Harlen's rooftop, she said its main use would be for parties, so I used a lot of Jasmine and tropical flowers to create an exotic and sensual scent that would create a classy and almost trance-like ambiance, perfect for balmy summer nights. I used bright pink sparkle lights by Niccoló Designs to place among the Jasmine creepers and the Japanese "Sakura" tree which, when in full bloom, is full of delicate little pink flowers. There was also a nice, quiet water feature which ran through her garden which created a tranquil and romantic atmosphere. There was a hot tub, a treated bamboo stage (for live music) and when it was sunrise, my God, it was like a piece of heaven. I closed my eyes, reminiscing on my previous job; I am so

passionate about landscaping, designing dreams, creating places where people can lose themselves, forget about the mundane and stupid things that govern our restricted lives.

Now I didn't even have that. I walked, peering into the fashionable shops on Daleson Street, the delightful boutiques, full of exquisite garments, the patisserie, full of delicious bread and cakes, I walked on. I looked around, stealing glances at stranger's faces, trying to assess their lives and character through their clothing, their manner and expressions. I shook my head, I was clearly avoiding dealing with my troubles, jobless, almost friendless, lonely, mother coming to visit, close friend dying, and here I was fantasising about my old job, smelling expensive pastries and gazing at clothes I could have afforded once upon a time.

I shook my head once more and turned on the spot; I should return home and have a bubble bath or something. Not that I deserved it or anything, rather I needed it. As I turned abruptly on the sidewalk I collided with a tall man. I looked up to see the face of heaven smiling down upon me. I blinked rapidly, momentarily losing my composure as this man (can it be? For he is the epitome of perfection) gazed down at me, a soft smile on his face, his eyes glittering as I lost myself in his emerald green eyes. The exact colour of my favourite English green shrub, the very colour of the leaves of the Nancy box-cut tree, a cross specimen of a German...

"I am so sorry, I am really clumsy, as you may have noticed" I laughed nervously, he nodded quietly as his deep English green shrub/emerald eyes gazed into my light brown almond shaped eyes which mirrored nothing but paralysed astonishment at my sudden fortune of stumbling across a handsome stranger.

He smiled and looked at me in manner which suggested that he was fine.

"My name is Edward" he said, his melodious voice made everything around me seem like the cries of the banshee, his velvety voice etched itself into my memory.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I stammered, one could hardly blame me; here I stood in front of the most handsome being one can visualize. I became acutely aware of Edward staring at my neck and hair.

I freed myself from his grasp and took a step back.

He gazed at me once again, as if trying to decipher my thoughts. I cocked my head to the side, watching him stare at me.

"What do you do Ms. Swan?" he asked, we began to walk in my direction together, he hardly took his eyes of mine, I could feel a strong attraction toward Edward and I was certain that it was mutual.

"I am a landscaper" I said, looking around, realizing that I did not know where I was going.

"Landscaper? That is undoubtedly interesting. So whereabouts do you work?" He asked, he looked at me earnestly, I could sense that his interest was sincere as his eyes lit up as soon as I uttered "landscaper".

"I worked for Roslyn Yves & co. Landscapers but I was fired this morning," I said in defeat, I sighed heavily, recalling my unceremonious dismissal.

Edward shook his head and he bit his lip, he looked as if he was fighting laughter. We continued to walk, slowly, both of us lost ourselves in the conversation, Edward told me that he ran a small, new landscaping agency in Rumsfeld and he was recruiting new talent.

"...and I told her that the she must plant the hedges to screen the cabana from the shed, she just looked at me and said that we'll have to plant the hedges on top of each other for them to screen the shed..." Edward said, telling me a story about his assistant Vanessa who could not understand that plants _can _grow. I laughed really hard as he told me about her follies.

We ate lunch together at the _Mansfield Manor restaurant_ close to the Southbank. At the end of the day I had a new job and a great friend. Our personalities simply synched. He was laid back, calm and collected. I was always overflowing with energy, in a rush and excited, we seemed to effect each other's disposition when we were together. I could not help notice his inhuman beauty and though we went to the restaurant he declined to eat, he simply watched me eat and his green eyes seemed to change their shades as he laughed, as he watched me and as he remained silent.

His pale skin and the light purple rings under his eyes indicated that he hadn't slept in a while, his golden-brown hair which danced under the sunlight made me yearn to run my fingers through it.

"So, Miss Swan, I might see you soon, if you chose to accept my offer at _Jardins Magique_, I'm looking forward to hearing from you." Edward smiled; he looked at me professionally and nodded as he hailed a taxi.

It was so fast. I got fired today and a handsome stranger was tossed in my direction, offering me a new job. Not as well-paid as the last, but the company is very new to the market and it will grow, especially under the instruction of the alluring Edward Cullen.

It was twilight. I seriously needed a bubble bath to think about today's turn of events. I smiled to myself as I walked to catch my bus, my head filled with pleasant thoughts of Edward. The beautiful stranger. Le étranger beau.

* * *


	2. Another Turn & Another Twist

This chapter is a short one; Bella basically goes to her appointment and observes her new workplace. I am not quite sure if the title of this chapter is appropriate, please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome! I have to finish my Chem. and History assignments and notes...I'm an outtie.

So enjoy!!

_**Chapter two:**__ Another turn, another twist _

I sat in the taxi, restless. I opened my compact mirror about twelve times to reassess my appearance and make-up. Today I had a meeting with Edward concerning my position; I was going to accept the job and sign the paperwork _and_ take a look at my new office.

I was extremely nervous. I had picked out a charcoal, delicately stripped pants and a chic, fitted work blazer. Underneath I wore a soft, cream wispy shirt that I bought from France when visiting my dad, Charlie and his _artiste _French partner. I wore my good luck glossy red _CharlesluvsCharlie_ pumps; I wore matching lipstick and a simple red flower necklace that my mum brought for me when I was a teenager. I carried a red clutch and wore a look of exasperated panic on my face. Yes, I looked very professional indeed.

I prayed for an office with a good window, but as the taxi turned into a shabby street, cluttered with small, self-maintained offices, my heart gradually sank.

Whatever Edward looked like and seemed like, his company's headquarters was in a hole.

"You're here ma'am" the scrawny taxi driver informed me as I gazed outside at a small, brown building which faced a park bustling with young children and mothers.

I looked at the meter and payed him the fee. I gave the money to him hesitantly; I had half the mind of asking him to take me back to my apartment.

I got out of the taxi and I gazed at the small, brown and uninviting building with a look of disgust and disappointment replacing my anxious face. I pushed the door (yes, pushed! It did not electronically yield itself to me!!!) and walked into a dimly lit corridor. The place seemed to sap the energy out of me. I shook my head and walked ahead. Doors aligned the corridor. I saw one room with it's' door slightly agar. I peeked inside to see a little gaunt man pouring over some plan on his desk.

I was about to push the door open when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I looked behind me to see the beautiful Edward smiling down on me. I smiled half-heartedly; he was not wearing a suit today. He wore a simple pair of black trousers and a black (_very _fitted) turtle-neck jumper which accentuated his perfectly chiselled torso. I looked at him once and found it very hard to breathe. How was I to concentrate on remembering my name, let alone talking when he looked like that?

"Sorry, Bella, I was on the phone," his melodious voice told me, I nodded dumbly, trying to remember why I was here.

He glanced at his watch. I wondered why he was in a hurry; surely a business that was situated at this forsaken place wasn't busy? He looked at me and wordlessly gestured to the stairs at the end of the corridor. As I walked up the stairs I knew that there was no way I could accept such a job, it

would be an insult to my work history and integrity. I was one of the most sought after landscapers in New York; I got fired because my draft was late (well my plan for the Winston's courtyard was late as well, but I was feeling really down lately as David's condition is steadily declining) and I had an excellent position at the for Roslyn Yves & co. Landscapers, if I were to just take up a job at this sub-standard rubbish dump, not only will it make it more difficult to get a job in this field elsewhere in the future but it would mean working in this unhealthy and by the looks of it un-air-conditioned and un-heated building. Talk about lowering my standards.

This Edward Cullen actually did seem a little full of himself, the way he strutted about as if he owned the place (when in fact all he owned was this measly company), the way he acted as if he knew (he probably did) he was charming the senses out of me, the way he looked at me as if trying to decipher my thoughts, no...I cannot allow myself to work in this environment. Besides, that jumper he's wearing should be made illegal.

"In here, Ms. Swan," he pointed to a door a few steps from the door. I registered his usage of my surname; it was obvious that we were speaking strictly professionally here. I cringed inwardly, how was I to decline his offer, after coming to the interview._ "I'm sorry; I thought it would be a more sophisticated place, judging your behaviour and manner. But it isn't so I can't work here and lower my standards. Bye." _Yeah right, that's going to work fine, knowing my luck he'd probably turn his charm on me and I'll just nod and agree to whatever this handsome man says.

His office was the size of my laundry, however it had a large window which faced the park which was still packed with excited children, jumping on swings, running around and joggers jogging, mothers chattering, lovers walking hand-in-hand, a homeless man lay on a green bench covered with a blanket of newspapers...

"Excuse me? Ms. Swan?" the sound of velvet pierced into my daydreams.

I faced Edward and beamed ostensibly. "Sorry, my thoughts ran away from me there..." I laughed as I tried to avoid his deep green eyes.

He nodded and started talking about the ideals and foundations of this company. My gaze lingered on his lips, I was determined to look away from his alluring Nancy box-cut tree coloured eyes. His lips were not too full, they were perfect. They looked soft and supple, I wanted to touch them, feel its softness, it looked cold yet there seemed to be something warm about his lips the way they...

"So our statistics are steadily increasing, we are targeting the private, residential market, our services seem to be more inclined toward the commercial sector, this is, I believe where your expertise will be invaluable, your exposure and experience in dealing with residential landscaping is extremely crucial, in fact, our advertising manager is working on a draft of the plan for the residential market as we speak, I believe you saw him on your way here?" Edward asked, a smile creeping on his perfect lips. I blushed and nodded my head once.

There was no way I could diplomatically decline this job, especially the way he spoke as if I have already agreed to work here. My heart sank. I nodded again.

"So you start tomorrow, you can work on the "Trushmet" project, we'll discuss payment and the workplace etiquette tomorrow." He smiled as he got up from his chair.

And of course I nodded, my senses have long left me and this alluring man _was _offering me a job after all...perhaps I_ can_ help this little company grow. I shook his cold, masculine hand and signed a contract, acutely aware of Edward's staring. I smiled half-heartedly as he opened the door.

"Let me show you your office," Edward offered as I continued to look around at his surprisingly tidy office, his desk was littered with only a few papers.

"Sure," I heard myself agree. A voice inside of my head began to detest my submissive behaviour to this perfect Edward, who, now according to the document I just signed was my boss.

He showed me to a small room, half the size of his office, it had a large window facing the park; the window was not as big as Edward's though. There was a thin layer of dust on the wooden desk and the sunlight seemed to stream directly on the desk. I mentally rearranged the furniture and chose which photographs of my previous work to put on the wall. I also decided to bring a CD player in so I can bring my instrumental music, some compositions help my customers chose an ideal landscape, one that suits their personality. Edward smiled at me, no doubt interpreting my face which had a look of deep thought.

"Well, I hope you can make yourself at home, I'll see you at seven tomorrow." With that he turned around and left.

Seven o'clock? I never use to wake up that early, I used to have to go to work at nine, I groaned.

Things were dramatically changing in my life and I had a sinking feeling that it was only the beginning.

So here's Chapter 3, I am dog tired and my homework seems to be piling up. So please excuse me if I don't continue to post every night... I'm doing IB (two more years of school left, thank the Lord), so it's a miracle that I've found time to actually write a story! But it is my new (highly effective) procrastination technique!

Tell me what you think (review, review... remember a writer always appreciates feedback, it'll give me a reason to continue writing, knowing someone, somewhere is reading this!!) and if you have any ideas please fire them at me...

So for now, enjoyyyy!


	3. Uncertain beginnings

It's alright. I am fighting to keep my eyes open, I am so tired. Must finish a bio design prac...and get some sleep.

Lots of Love- Me.

_**Chapter three:**__ Uncertain beginnings _

I woke up to the sound of buzzing in my ears. I glanced at my alarm clock. _8:00 a.m_ it read. I shook my head groggily, trying to recall my commitments for today.

Oh! _Crap._ 7:00, first day at work...Edward was going to be...I don't know, he doesn't look like the type to get angry but...you can never tell.

I got out of bed and walked in a zig-zaggered fashion to my bathroom. I washed, I brushed my teeth (I think I did...I was in such a rush...), I brushed my hair, and I applied my make-up and walked to my closet. What do I wear to that hole? I decided on a ¾ pencil skirt and a midnight blue satin short-sleeved shirt which I tucked into the high-waisted skirt. I looked too classy for the dump, but shrugged, an image of Edward entered my mind. I wore a pair of Black wedges and my grandmother's pearl earrings. This was acceptable attire in my old work place, but it seemed like I could get away with trackies at _Jardins Magique_.

I picked up my portable CD player and a few CDs, I loaded them into my car (I didn't really feel like going via taxi) along with framed photographs of famous gardens and my previous projects. I drove to my new office thinking of a good excuse for my lateness.

I staggered under the weight of the frames, CDs and the CD player as I walked up the stairs. I closed my eyes as I backed myself into my office.

"You're late Ms. Swan," Edward's voice told me. _Really? I had no idea._

"Sorry, I felt sick last night and I had a late night..." my voice trailed as I turned around to face him. So obviously my excuse was not good enough. He sat in my chair and looked at me; he was clearly disappointed and angry, somewhere in my mind I heard a voice register how irresistible he looked when he burrowed his frow and gazed at me intently me...

"It won't happen again..." I stuttered as I assembled the CD player on my desk and placed my frames against the walls.

"You're right, it won't," Edward's clear, cold voice told me. I stared at him in surprise.

_Excuse me? But I have agreed to work in your crappy company, I have lowered my standards and you are going to give me the whole "punctuality is a key factor in an efficient work" spiral? _

He was so impolite, addressing me as if I was something he accidently stepped on. I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him, he was nothing but a pretty boy who charmed his way around people. _Nothing, you hear me?_

"As I said yesterday, you'll be working on the 'Trushmet' project. Here is their personal information, you can call them and organize an appointment with them — _he carelessly flung a manilla folder on my desk_— be certain Ms. Swan, that your tardiness will not be tolerated here. Punctuality is highly valued at this organisation and I hope that you will strive to correct your ways. If you have any questions, you know where my office is..." he said in a voice with emotion I could not recognise, as he got up from my chair he cleared his throat. He walked outside my office without so much as a smile.

Great so the perfect angel is a devil in disguise. I heaved a sigh and began shuffling through the file he had just handed me. _Great,_ middle-aged couple, standard income and they want a garden to suit their entertaining lifestyle. Can they be less creative? I sat on my chair and pulled my mobile out, I dialled the digits in with unnecessary fierceness and waited for them to answer.

"Rachel Trushmet, how can I help you?" a pleasant voice asked.

"Good morning, I'm Isabella Swan from—" I began, but the pleasant voice was irritated.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'm not interested; I'm actually waiting for a call. Sorry." A beep echoed from the receiver. Brilliant, my first client thinks I'm a telemarketer.

I re-dialled the number.

"Rachel Trushmet...can I help you?" the irritated (once pleasant) voice asked.

"I work for Jardins Magique, my name is Isabella Swan and I am calling in response to your request for a professional landscaper." I said, my voice professional and slightly edgy,

"Isabella?— Oh! Dear, I am _so _sorry...I _was _expecting _your _call..." Rachel's voice became apologetic and pleasant once more.

"Oh, it's fine...an innocent mistake. I was wondering when you're free to discuss your ideas for your garden, your budget, your main usages, your purposes et cetera, all the significant details, you know?" I asked, I pulled out a blank piece of paper from my bag.

"Oh, of course... how's today? Maybe in two hours?" she asked, hopeful.

"Today is perfect," I told her the address and the time of our appointment. My first client. I was determined to make my first task at this place extravagant.

I rose from my chair to discuss with Edward my working hours, payment, expectations and other details. I knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in," his melodious voice rang; I could feel a part of me melt.

I opened the door and saw that he was reading the paper, facing the window, his legs propped on a box. He looked completely at his leisure. _Avoid the eyes_, _Avoid the charm_, I repeated to myself.

He looked up at me and started, he hastily stowed away his paper and put his feet down, and he smiled at me warmly (another part of me melted to the ground).

He looked at me expectantly. He wore a simple white shirt and a pair of grey coloured pants, his hair shone in the sunlight streaming into his room. Is there anything that would make this guy look not-so perfect?

He probably would look equally masculine and refined in a dress...

_Don't be drawn in Bella, this guy has "womanizer" written across his forehead. He. Is.Your.Boss. Pull yourself together, he probably has some gorgeous and equally stunning girlfriend or wife waiting for him at home. HE IS YOUR BOSS_, I screamed in my head.

"I was wondering if you can tell me more about my working hours, payment, expectations and if you can show me some of the previous projects of this company?" I asked coldly. I have not forgotten his manner in addressing me this morning, he may look like whatever he wants, I may be attracted to him out of my wits but there is no way this little smug, arrogant toe-rag is going to get the best of me. Not Bella Swan.

"Oh? Did you make an appointment with the Trushmets?" He asked casually as he cleared his desk and opened a folder, flicking through papers, not looking at me. I noticed his knuckles were uptight and white.

I nodded curtly.

"Excellent. Well, you will be working five days a week, like we discussed in our previous interview (_because I really could focus on what you were saying when you wore __that__ jumper_) we are actually hoping that you can put in all the energy you can, naturally, but even more so, because we plan to increase our sales by 150 this year, we have employed more people (_really? Where are they hiding?) _and your pay structure has been e-mailed to you," he finished quickly, not looking up from the folder, I noticed that he didn't seem to be looking for or reading anything.

"Eh... Edward?" I asked timidly, he seemed stressed.

"Yes?" He did not look up.

I was silent, waiting for him to look up. _Was he crying?_

He looked up and I let out a gasp. His eyes were dark as coal.

"Green, box-cut...eyes...they're black now...," I stammered, seriously unnerved. I got up from my chair and fell back limply. I couldn't compose myself.

He blinked rapidly. He almost looked angry.

"You must be tired—" he began, "I am not tired. What did you do to your eyes?" I asked. I momentarily forgot that he was my boss.

"Sir," I added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I have this condition...," his voice stumbled, clearly searching for an adequate excuse.

I murmured an apology and excused myself from his office. I think I ran to my office.

I sank in my chair to think about what I just witnessed.

His eyes were green. Of course they were green, I would know, I only get a_ little_ out of breath every time I glimpsed at them.

His eyes had changed colour, not the usual green-blue, blue-green...but green-black. I mean, what's that about? I took deep breaths.

Maybe it was a medical condition that he suffered from, I was never that informed.

I heard a gentle knock on my door.

"Come it," I heard myself call out in a weak voice. I opened the Trushmet folder and pretended to be reading their personal details.

It was that gaunt little man I had seen yesterday.

"Hi, I'm Matthew Sheridan, I thought I should introduce myself," he smiled flirtatiously. I let out an inward sob.

Matthew was about up to my shoulder; he had small, sunken green eyes and neatly combed black hair. He wore a blue and yellow checked shirt and brown khaki pants. I guess he'd be cute if you close your eyes very tightly when addressing him.

"Hello, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I smiled at him; he looked at me through his non-existent lashes, clearly trying to flirt with me. _Can he be more obvious? Or less attractive...I suppose if he had a twin..._

"Do you need a hand? I'm always up for helping newcomers. I know its daunting working on your first task, but practise makes perfect. I'm actually the advertising manager..." blah, blah, blah. I wanted to push him out of my office and just think. I glanced at my watch; I had two good hours before my appointment with the Mrs. Trushmet.

I heard Edward clearing his voice behind Matthew.

"Excuse me Matt, if I could have a private word with Ms. Swan?" Edward asked kindly, however he looked at Matthew in irritation. Matthew nodded and stalked off.

Edward came inside and closed the door gently behind him. _Don't look at his eyes, you'll get possessed_. I repeated in my head. I looked up at him and his eyes were a warm tan colour. TAN?!?

"It's a rare condition," he whispered. _Right? Only affect weirdos? _

"How come the other workers don't realise?" I asked, was Matthew as stupid as he looked?

"I never spend a lot of time with them, my assistant, Jasper deals with them, he is familiar with my condition," he said, his tan eyes poured into my brown, almond shaped eyes.

"Will I be dealing with Jasper?" I asked, as much as I tried to dislike Edward the thought of not working closely with him deeply disturbed me.

"No, you will be dealing with me," he smiled; I wondered is his words were ambiguous in their implication?

I looked at his shirt, something red, like blood was splattered on his collar.

"You're bleeding..." I pointed to shirt.

Edward looked like he was blushing except he still remained strangely pale. His eyes looked embarrassed.

"Oh, just some drink I had earlier...I must leave. Good luck with your interview," and with that he left abruptly.

I closed my eyes tightly (no, Matthew did not just re-enter the room) and thought about the today's turn of events. Things here will unquestionably me more different here. I could feel a dramatic change makes it ways into my life.


	4. Weight of the World

Chap four, enjoy

_**Of course Alice will be in this story! I wanted to make her Bella's best friend and for Alice to meet Jasper at Bella's work party. Perhaps more about Bella's seemingly unforgiving behaviour is explained here. I also want to introduce Emmett Rosalie into the story...I'd like the whole Cullen family to involved. I also won't be able to regularly update during the Easter break, so I if you have any questions or comments, I'd love to hear them. **_

**_This chapter is a bit of a doozy (I've never used that word, so there u go) I am so busy with school and other stuff and I just realized that this story might be really...really long._**

**_Neways, about Edward._**

**_- someone said he's a messy eater, Edward was actually thirsty for Bella's blood...this chap may xplain more_**

**_- This Edward is also a little obscure, all will be revealed later...so keep ploughing through..._**

**_That's all really, any other questions...well, just ask!_**

**_So, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Chapter four: Weight of the World_**

I met Rachel Trushmet at a nearby cafe (there was no chance that I would 'welcome' her into the brown, happiness-vacuum of a building that I called my workplace) we talked about her ideas, the types of outdoor parties she hosted and the general structure of her garden. She seemed very keen on my ideas, she was half Irish and half English, had a large family, her husband was an avid tennis player, her general disposition seemed cheerful, romantic and pensive...my mind slowly pieced these together. 

I showed her my portfolio and she seemed thoroughly impressed by my work, she seemed prepared to give me full reign of her garden. In my head I planned a European style garden, with a tennis court, a raised pergola and a beautiful dining table and low lighting, perhaps a fountain to add to the ambiance, a small creek, lotuses, the overwhelming fragrances of roses...she then voiced her budget. I closed my eyes. I couldn't even order a pergola with her budget. However I was determined to make my first assignment one of the best that "_Jardins Magique_" has ever seen and a part of me (_against _my better judgement) wanted to impress Edward. 

I smiled at her and told her I would e-mail her the plan soon and would be delighted to hear about any ideas she had.

* * *

I sighed as I slowly walked back to the office. I observed the environment around me, this street wasn't too terrible, sure — it was slightly less formal than my last but there seemed to be something engaging in the air, the street gave off the vibe that anything could happen. It was littered with repulsive and out of proportion buildings, a few cheap milk-bars, a couple of trendy thrift shops and hip cafes...in fact I kind of liked the place, the park filled with energized children and the people seemed a lot happier than the people who lingered (or rather bustled) around my previous workplace. I saw a florist a few blocks down and thought to buy a bouquet of flowers for David (he loved flowers) and visit him, I hadn't visited him for a while. My heart ached when I thought about David.

Three years ago I met David, a gorgeous creation of God. He had sleek black hair, brown mysterious eyes, deep dimples and a beautiful sun kissed tan. 

I bumped into him (isn't it curious that I seem to meet a lot of people by bumping into them?) at a the opening of Dolce & Gabbana (my mum, Renee, a fashion designer, got invited and insisted that I attend with her, which is why I constantly don designer labels) in 5th Avenue. He smiled down at me and told me lightly that he loved my Chanel shoes but thought it was inappropriate for me to be wearing them there. We hit off immediately. 

David and I had coffee at a nearby cafe and I learnt a lot about him. He was gay and was in the middle of a five year relationship with a guy called Michael who worked as an engineer. He told me about how he despised being defined by his sexuality and how it was a simple part of him; he also taught me a lot about classical music for which he has an obsession, befriending David was easier that breathing, he was one of my best friends. 

Only recently he was diagnosed with AIDS, his sun kissed tan has long disappeared, his dimples seem to have faded, his eyes have lost their jubilance and his hair was so dry that he was forced to allow the nurses to shave it off. After David's diagnosis a part of me died, I lost my cheery outlook in life, I became slack (hence me being sacked), I backed away from relationships, I built a wall around me and I was so scared of emotionally binding myself to someone. 

Michael virtually lives with David at the hospital, I don't know how Michael copes, David has such an imposing character, I told him everything and he told me everything. 

Simply thinking about David wounds me emotionally. The doctors have predicted David's life to extend to year, but his body does not seem to respond well to some of the medications and they fear that this may shorten his life by months. 

Tears blurred my vision as I walked down my street, a few blocks away from the office. 

Suddenly I collided painfully into someone who seemed to be charging down the street. We both fell to the ground; I landed straight on top of the stranger.

I looked up. 

Edward's right arm was slung around my waist and he gazed up absorbedly at me. I stared intently back, into his _hazel _eyes, unable to lower my gaze. 

I was lost, the intensity seemed to envelope the both of us, I could not hear anything but his careful breathing, I could not see beyond his perfect face and I could not feel anything but the growing concentration of emotional and almost spiritual intensity between the both of us. He simply stared at me, a hungry and admiring look in his eye. If a hundred years or a month passed I couldn't tell, his gaze whisked me into a state of timelessness.

His eyes bored into mine and so slowly they changed their colour, from hazel to a soft gold colour. My eyes widened as I gazed into his eyes, witnessing their transition from hazel to gold, I could not bring myself to look away.

I was in seventh heaven.

I cleared my throat. _He. Is. Your. Boss. You will be possessed if you continue to stare like that, lower your goddamn gaze,_ I instructed myself. 

"I am so sorry," I whispered, my voice quivered, I then realized that my eyes were brimmed with tears. 

"Sorry," I repeated, this time with more composure. I gently slung his arm of my waist and hoisted myself from him and stood up. He seemed slightly dazed and followed suit, he got up effortlessly 

and shook himself and readjusted his suit as if he completed a satisfying job, and he looked like a handsome, smooth criminal. 

"Not at all, Bella. It's my fault. This is the second time I believe," he said, his melodious voice seemed to eradicate all my problems. His masculine charm was overwhelming, I felt slightly dizzy. His eyes seemed so profound, like there were so many secrets lurking behind them, and they did have the unique ability to alter their colour...disorder or no disorder...he was very mysterious and he was such a gentleman.

I mopped my tears and looked at him. _He is your boss,_ the annoying voice in my mind sang. 

_Could someone PLEASE shut my conscience up for a bit?_ I thought wildly. 

He placed a gentle hand on my back.

"I was just going for a walk, for some fresh air. Would you like to get some coffee or a maybe lunch?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded slowly. We walked slowly, not saying anything. I could feel his gaze on my face, yet I seemed to have lost the ability to control my body. I sobbed silently as we walked. David's voice echoed in my head, I recalled his laughter and started a new round of tears. 

Edward looked at me, slightly surprised.

"I...am..so sorry," I managed to whisper to him as we walked.

He shook his head and pulled me closer to him as I was about to walk into a lamppost. 

His conscience touch sent violently blissful electricity flowing through my veins.

He steered me into a cafe and we both sat opposite each other on a small table directly in front of the window. I gazed outside for a moments, not really seeing anything.

Edward cleared his throat, I looked at him.

"I...Can I help with anything?" his voice was gentle; I let his words wash over me, like a wave of warmth.

I smiled, I must have looked demented, silently weeping one minute and crying the next. 

"It's just that, one of my best friends, he's dying. As we speak...," My voice broke off.

Edward held my hand and rubbed my knuckles softly. 

"I'm sorry that I have been, well ...ill-composed the last few days. It's just everything is falling apart, so slowly," I said in a whisper. I lost myself in his mesmerizing eyes again.

He nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything that I can do or offer you?" he asked, looking at me.

"Well, you could try finding a cure for AIDS?" I suggested jokingly. I thought about what I had said for a moment and burst into another round of fervent tears.

"Sir...er, Miss?" the waiter had bought out a coffee and a muffin. 

Edward wordlessly gestured for him to place the coffee and muffin on the table. 

I closed my eyes and eyed the coffee and muffin, remembering a question I had for Edward. 

"It wasn't a drink? Was it?" I asked him, gazing at his face intently, looking out for the slightest expression which may betray him.

He looked confused. "What drink?" he asked, clearly confused. He looked so beautiful when he was confused. 

"You know, earlier this morning, the red stuff that was on your collar, it wasn't _just _a drink was it?" I asked him, I looked at his collar, the red stains had disappeared. 

He looked at me in a state of shock for a few minutes. 

"It has something to do with your eyes, right?" I asked. I thought about his eyes and their ability to change colour, the way he seemed so agitated by my presence and the splattered stains on his collar that looked like blood stains, the way his coal black eyes bored into mine with a look of horror and hunger. 

The way I ran out of his office, he then burst into my office with blood stains on his collar and his eyes were tan. Any goon can detect a trend. 

"So?" I persisted. He looked uncomfortable. 

"I...don't think it is appropriate if I told you," he whispered huskily. He's brow creased as he looked at me, he was clearly trying to seize me up.

I nodded, not really understanding. Perhaps I didn't really need to know. Who am I kidding? I had to know. Maybe I'll try worming it out of him some other way.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile and pushed the coffee and muffin toward me.

"Please, eat something and drink this, you look exhausted," he said nonchalantly, his eye colour seemed to change back to hazel. 

I was about to refuse when I heard my stomach rumble. Edward smiled a beautiful, mischievous crooked smile at me and pointed to the muffin.

"Not hungry, Bella?" he asked playfully. 

I gave him a tentative smile and bit into the sweet chocolate muffin. 

We both stared at each other till I finished eating. For some reason I did not feel uncomfortable and I did not quail under his gaze, I felt at peace, like we both understood something the world remained ignorant about. 

I finished my muffin, Edward the gentleman insisted on paying for the coffee and muffin and we both walked to the office together. 

Engulfed in our own thoughts. 

* * *

I sat on a light tan plastic hospital chair unable to bring myself to leave David's side. He lay on the bed, his eyes closed and his breathing unsteady. 

I looked around at all the colourful cards on his bedside table and bouquets of roses and daisies from his colleagues. I smiled faintly; I had brought him an elegant bouquet of pink water lilies and blue orchids, his favourite. 

The late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window on David's right cast his face in the light, I sighed as I looked at his face, so peaceful. 

David had lost a lot of weight in the last few months, his charisma seemed to have taken its leave, and his voice was raspy and wheezy. 

I shuddered when I compared his former self with the defeated, hollow figure on the bed. 

I looked at the clock and heaved a sigh, 6:00 p.m, it read. Visiting hours were over and seeing as I wasn't family of David's...I was forced to leave. I got up and gently kissed his forehead and whispered a good night into his ears. 

Only time will tell. 

* * *


	5. In the Arms of an Angel redone

9/4/08 - I changed this chap a bit, I added a flashback and added some sentences, completely different ending (b/c the last one was

_**9/4/08 -**_** I changed this chap a bit, I added a flashback and added some sentences, completely different ending (b/c the last one was...well alright, but I reckon this one is a tad better) **

_**I still haven't fully established Edward's personality, he may seem very laid back, cool ect. but later on I might do a perspective from Edward's point of view so we can fully understand his Vampire-circumstances and his internal battle of fighting the urge to be with Bella, to which he quite obviously succumbs to.**_

_**Hello all. So this is chapter five. Things are starting to get a little hot in the office (wink, wink)**_

_Seriously, review, I want to know how I can improve this thing, I kind of know what I want to write, it's just going to take a while...so Yeah. Jasper is introduced a little more, can't wait to introduce Alice into the story! More about David in this chap, and Edward seems to have become more comfortable with Bella. David has loosened up a little...he realises that he cannot not be around Bella..._

_And JACOB is in this story, however his character is more prominent in the next chapter...along with Jasper's and Emmet's._

_**So please Read + Review, I really would like 2 know what you guys think and how to improve the story...**_

_**Chapter five: In the arms of an angel**_

I have been working so hard over the 'Trushmet' project it is not funny. I wake up early to come to the office (honestly, I swear, ask Edward); I leave late ...and for what?

So I can haggle businesses to give me a cheaper tennis court or pergola. Not happening. It's like the world is determined to make me miserable.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, I work for _Jardins Magique,_ and I'm interested in your 'Basic court' options..." I began my words and voice sounded so foreign to my ears.

This was so humiliating, I never use to have to bargain with companies to sell their services or products to my clients and here I was grovelling (professionally, though).

"Isabella? Mind if I call you Bella?" A deep, masculine voice asked me playfully. I smiled slight, that voice sounded_ creamy_...(dare I use the term), though it was nothing compared to Edward's dazzling, melodious voice.

_Bella_, my conscious growled, _he's your boss, your ridiculously good looking boss, but still...YOUR BOSS. _

"Sure...I have your 2007 summer catalogue. I'm looking at item 0987HdD78," I recited, looking at my catalogue. This felt like the hundredth catalogue I had flicked through today.

"Yes, that is one of the cheaper models, perhaps not the best, though it serves its purpose well. Red Lestium pebbles, white slant dividers, the divider's netting is made is made off 100 cotton, hand spun in India and the fencing is a nice — ivory, white picket fence. It can be modelled to design, however...if your clients are looking for quality, perhaps stainless steel slants..." the creamy voice began, trying to sell me something very expensive.

"I'm working with a tight budget..." I cut across him. I quoted the budget. The other line was silent for a few moments.

"Well, I guess 0987HdD78 suits the budget..." the voice confirmed. I could hear typing.

"Bella?" the creamy, delicious voice asked. The voice sounded so...masculine and confident, yet not cocky.

"Yes?" I answered, my thoughts drifting to Edward's office. He was such a mystery, a pleasant, mysterious distraction.

"Some contact information please and perhaps an appointment tomorrow at your office," the creamy voice asked.

"Office? How about coffee, it's more convenient for me, as tomorrow...well the office is a bit full," I said wildly, voicing the first lie I could conjure.

"Coffee is good..." we finalised a location and began talking numbers.

Finally, I was going somewhere with this damned Trushmet project.

­"I'm Jacob by the way, Jacob Black. I'll talk to my manager about the budget, but I'll meet you tomorrow at the Casé Café at 10 o'clock?" the deliciously deep and creamy voice asked.

How I was going to concentrate on the details of getting a tennis court in the Trushmet's garden with this supposed hunk is really beyond me, I mean, it's hard enough that I have to work with Edward.

"Yes, 10 is great. Thank you so much Jacob for your time," I thanked Jacob calmly (inside my head a series of fireworks was taking place...Finally, some progress!).

"Brilliant. Well, see you tomorrow Bella."

"Until tomorrow," I said.

I hung up and put my face in my hands. Today was a long, long day.

I got up to pack my things, I needed a hot chocolate, fast...maybe I could go for a stroll in the park. I was so excited that I some good had come from today.

"Bella?" the sweet voice of Edward sang. I looked up and saw Edward in all his splendour in my doorway.

"Hi," I greeted. Slightly out of breath as I gazed at his emerald green eyes.

"Good afternoon, taking a break are we?" he asked me, smiling gently.

"Yeah, I am famished and really, there is only so much time I can spend on the phone haggling for cheaper tennis courts..." I broke off and pushed my fringe out of my face.

Edward stared at me for what seemed like a minute.

"So," he started, he seemed to have collected himself. I, however, stood there slightly flustered after our stare down. So intense, sometimes when he looks at me, I feel like he scans my soul, knowing all my insecurities, my past, things I've left unsaid, things I had to do...

"Well, I was on my way for coffee, would you care to join me?" he asked me, so graciously, he even bowed a little.

_Oh, Would I ever? _

"That'd be great, thanks...just give me a sec," I turned around to pull my fitting, _Gastrinà _black jumper off, it was getting horribly temperate in my small office, and Edward's presence certainly did _not_ cool things down.

I pulled my jumper off and turned around. Edward gawked at my chest.

I looked down. I turned an embarrassingly deep shade of red.

Oh, crap. And in front of Edward too!

My shirt had gotten stuck to my jumper and I had removed it, thank God, I wore one of my lacy, red designer bras that David bought me from Milan, although I wasn't comfortable, this bra certainly left little to the imagination...

.. ..I thought about David and tears came to my eyes, he knew me so well. I started to tremble and before I knew it I fell into my seat, my face in my hands, bawling my eyes out.

­

Only yesterday did I receive a message from the hospital, David did not have much time left. I can't remember his last words to me for he spent the last few weeks in a coma.

"Bella?" Edward's nervous voice cut through.

"I'm sorry ...I looked, I mean, stared. I was just taken by surprise. It was highly unprofessional of me...I'm sorry," he stammered (and managed to sound completely fluent). I cried even more. He thinks _he_ is causing me distress.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_You are such a great friend Bella," David told me, taking from my hand my delicious cookies-and-cream ice-cream and taking a giant, ungracious (yet unforgivably cute) lick from it. People on the street stared at us, probably thinking that we were such a great couple, I laughed in my head._

"_David! I was going to eat THAT! You finished yours!" I said in a reproaching tone. It didn't quite meet my eyes; I knew my eyes were dancing in merriment. _

"_Oh, well I suppose I'll have to finish this for you!" David took another lick and cocked his head, watching my reaction. _

"_DAVID!" _

"_S'okay, I bought you Jimmy Choos, when you went to get the ice-cream," he winked at me, pointing at a bag he was holding. _

"_David!" I half-groaned and laughed. He knew me too well. _

"_Thank me, when you become employee of the month with these babies," he tapped the bag. _

"_I work in landscaping, not fashion design," I pointed out, as I turned around to get myself another ice-cream. _

"_Damn shame, Bella. Damn shame," he shook his head in mock disappointment. _

"_That'd look more realistic if you didn't have ice-cream on your nose," I laughed. _

_He gingerly brushed his nose._

"_Gotcha!" I called out to him as I walked to the ice-cream parlour. He pulled me back._

"_Wha-" David dipped his finger into his ice-cream and wiped some onto my nose. _

_I shrieked, onlookers stared. _

"_Young love," I heard one mutter under their breath. I laughed out loud, so quickly they made assumptions on what little they knew. _

_I wiped my nose._

"_You will pay, David. Mark my words, David. This is going to be our last shopping spree for a while," I wagered my finger at him. _

_He placed a hand passionately over his left chest. _

_­_

"_That will kill me, Isabella Swan," he said, looking at me mischievously. Little did he know how correct he was. _

"Bella?" Edward approached me tentatively.

"Sorry...," I whispered in between a cry. I felt a wintry hand on my exposed back. I shivered involuntarily.

"Why don't you put your shirt on, and we'll talk about this over coffee," he whispered kindly, his breath tingled on my neck.

I nodded, and to my shock he pulled me into an embrace. I momentarily forgot I was in a very embarrassing situation, he pulled me into some kind of hug, not a perv-y, body-to-body hug, rather a heart-to-heart hug and he didn't seem to foster any dirty thoughts, I smiled slightly at his consideration.

He pulled me away and extracted my shirt from my jumper carefully. I dried my face and he silently put my shirt on my trembling body, I didn't react well to tears.

He looked at the door, as if expecting somone, he quickly fastened my buttons in an almost inhuman pace.

His knuckle accidently grazed my bra and I noticed his hands tremor, his eyes were a wild murky gold colour.

As if on cue, someone cleared their throat.

Edward's hand shook violently as he looked up at the doorway.

There stood a tall (not as tall as Edward, I noted) blond man, with beautiful blue eyes. He had a calm aura and he seemed as inhumanly beautiful as Edward. He, too, was incredibly pale and had soft, purple rings under his eyes. Yet he was beautiful. He seemed to radiate emotion.

Edward looked up, calmly. I simply stared.

"Jasper..." Edward began; he finished my last button and gave me a gentle smile, then looked up at Jasper.

"I didn't realize that you were...so busy," Jasper's calm voice said, his tone hinted amusement and surprise. Jasper stared at my jumper on the floor and Edward's proximity to me.

"Bella and I were just going to get a coffee, would you like to join us?" Edward asked in a professional voice, although I noticed his hands were clenched tightly.

"Coffee?" Jasper muttered under his breath, clearly bemused.

"No thank you, I actually wanted to talk to you about something..." he began.

"That could wait, we will discuss it at the meeting _Jasper_," Edward sounded thoroughly annoyed at having been interrupted for such a trivial reason.

Jasper smirked and whispered something about someone named Alice and Emmet.

"Jasper...?" Edward began threateningly. Jasper looked at Edward as if he was mentally transmitting some message to him. Edward shook his head and looked at me, he held out his hand to help me out of my chair. I held on to his hand and stood up.

Jasper walked away, and I could swear I heard laughter.

Edward seemed a little embarrassed.

"I am so sorry, I am actually at a loss of words..." I began. He looked at me, his eyes scanning me. "First of all, my shirt coming off was an accident" I blurted, he chuckled silently and watched me, he seemed transfixed.

"And the waterworks? I'm just going through a rough time..."my voice broke, I tried to forget about David. Edward pulled me into another hug. I registered that he pulled me a little closer to his body this time.

"I can't say its okay...because it probably is not. Although I do hope that you will get through this, and if you ever need to talk... please, call me any time," he whispered huskily into my back, he probably didn't mean to sound to seductive yet so spiritually intune to my feelings but I just felt an overwhelming amount of positive energy being emitted from him, as I closed my eyes and leaned on his chest, not hearing a heartbeat (probably due to his grace, I on the other hand was having palpitations!) I felt an electricity between us, a connection...

**(Flashback)**

_"When you love someone, WHEN you fall in love, and mark my words missy, you WILL fall in love," David wagged his finger at me as we sat sipping coffee off Gelster's Avenue on a Saturday afternoon. I sighed, David knew my insecurities too well._

_"You feel a connection, it'll be passion, lust, spiritual, emotive, intense, so intense, so real, amazing, like being...kind of like, being finally united with a part of your soul, it's beautiful," David sighed, gazing into space. I snorted and picked a biscuit of his plate and too a big (and intentionally ungracful) bite from it. David snapped out of his reverie._

_"Bella! You have to be a lady for goodness' sake! My God, sometimes I feel like you mother," he shook his head, I laughed as I brushed the crumbs from my lap._

_"Who'd want to fall in love with plain old me?" I asked, feeling very conscious of myself._

_"WHO? You are so beautiful, not just internally, but have you looked in the mirror lately? Honey, you are a petite in a beautiful way, your dark, almond shaped eyes, your mane of deep auburn hair, your pouty lips, your laugh, you have a hot body, you are honest, you are so sensitive, you'd cry for anything, you are dedicated, you set standards for yourself, you are trustworthy -" He ticked off his fingers, I rolled my eyes._

_"David? DO me a favor and finish your coffee, I'm looking for a new work suit," I instructed. He looked up in all seriousness and gulped his coffee in one go. He rubbed his palms together, "Let's get down to business, sexy or sophisticated?...Hell, let's go both!" _

_I laughed, as he payed the waiter and waited for me to get off my chair. As we walked out of the cafe he whispered in my ear:_

_"You'll fall in love one day, you'll remember me the moment you do and you will remember this: Love is many a 'splendid thing, old Shakespear said that one, but it is true, you'll feel all these amazing emotions you never concieved possible, you'll feel light as a feather and free as a bird. Whenever I am around Micheal, I feel liberated..." I looked up and he smiled, he patted me on the arm._

_"And from that very moment, you will realise that as of that second your heart will belong to him forever and there's nothing you can do about it," he finished. I grinned at him._

_"Let's go Romeo, I need a suit!" _

_"So we're going for sexy and sophisiticated, not slutty, professional, smart yet, feminine...maybe skirt and like _(he drawled in a phony bimbo accent)..._a silky blouse with a crop suede jacket, pearls for jewellery, shoes ..."_

I just realized that I was crying into Edward's (my boss's) shirt, my shoulders shook violently and he stroked my hair tenderly. I mumbled something about David, life, coffee, love, my mother and my portfolio; although I don't think I formed a coherent sentence.

Being so close to this embodiment of perfection and thinking about David and this emotion I felt toward Edward (Is it love or is it just a crush?) was more than my feeble mind and body could handle.

He sat down effortlessly on my chair; there I sat on my bosses lap crying.

And that is not the weirdest bit; the weirdest bit is that it felt so right.

As I my tears dried and my sobs subsided, I got off Edward's lap. I looked into his golden eyes and felt weak in the knees, my heart beat soared and I realized that I may like Edward a lot more that I am prepared to admit.

He smiled at me and cleared his throat. He stepped close to me, drinking each others presence, he was such a mystery.

"I cannot stay away from you Bella. The high heavens knows how hard I have tried, to stop thinking about you, to stop myself from being with you... I have tried, not just because of our professional relationship, but...other hinderments, but I realized, I realized...that you and I must get to know each other, if we do not it will be a crime, a crime against our souls, because I look at you and see eveything my life is missing...I have lived..._long enough_...to realize that this is not just a once in a life time opportunity, this is a once is an eternity chance..." he looked at me, as if waiting for me to say something.

My eyes bored into his, molten gold. I looked at him. I wanted to say something, but could not find the words to convey this sensational feeling, so suddenly eveything I have lived for changed, in a matter of hours, this feeling was indeed an once in an eternity chance at life. Not having any words I lifted his cold, marble (perfect and masculine) hand and gently kissed his fingers. I felt the electricity again, my knees began to tremble. Edward smiled broadly and drew me into a hug, he buried his head in my hair.

"So you free after work for dinner? I have some place I want to show you..." he asked me, sounding so hopeful. Wow, like I can say no, after that speech, it was as if the world dissolved into nothingness and only Edward & I existed.

"Free? I'm free for the rest of my life!" I whispered into this neck.

And just like that, Life turned around, spinning me in a new direction. I wasn't too sure if I could handle any more changes in my life...

But who am I to complain, I have Edward in my life. I am complete, I am free.

I actually won't be writing for a while, easter break holiday, so please...forgive me!

Lots of love, and have a safe holiday:

_**Dreameronherknees**_


	6. Whole again

* * *

Chapter six, not sure is it is any good, but I have written it

Chapter six, not sure is it is any good, but I have written it! And yes, it is full of mush. Next chap. Jacob + Alice's intorduction and more of Jasper. Also more on Edward's vampire attributes…. I know the title is a little corny, however that's how Bella feels, depsite how messed up and drastically different her life is, when she is Edward. So forgive the overdose of fluff.

R&R please, ideas welcome!

* * *

**Chapter six: Whole again**

What can I say? That night with Edward was so perfect, so simple yet so gratifying. Just being in his presence and talking to him, just gazing into his eyes (and having a perfectly good reason for it), just laughing at his jokes, listening to his harmonious voice…it was as if all the wrongs in my life had dissolved into thin air, when Edward was around, nothing else was around, it was just me and him. Edward and Bella.

At the office, he let me go home early, said I needed to have a shower and go to bed. I smiled and bounded off, already counting the hours till he'll pick me up. I made sure my buttons were on carefully and that I looked presentable as possible and remembered that tomorrow I had to meet that Jacob guy from the tennis-court-manufacturing place and finalize the details and maybe take him to the Trushmet's garden so he can take the exact measurements and make his own floor plan analysis. I sighed, I would have to be extra polite and maybe he'd reduce the prize down even more.

* * *

I walked down the street into the park, I was so sick of admiring it from a window that all I wanted to do was go for a relaxing walk and just breathe. For the last few months, I was without a shadow of a doubt, an emotional wreck. I sat on a bench and watched kids run around, laughing and smiling, radiating pure euphoria into the world, my soul desperately latching onto the rays of goodness.

I watched proud mothers watch over their beloveds, I watched frantic mothers and fathers chasing their energy-pumped, authority-defying and down-right gorgeous children around a pond. I saw a couple lie on a rug, giggling into each others ears, gazing at the splendor of the sky.

I sighed, life was so amazing when you extracted yourself from it and just watched. I smiled as I thought of Edward, I still could not get over the shock…he liked me? Plain, brown-eyed, emotional distort, workaholic…me? He, a beautiful, gorgeous creation (who even suffers from some kind of beautiful iris-colour-changing disorder), intelligent, sophisticated and dream-like, mysterious….. likes me? No, I convinced myself, the world is probably playing a cruel joke on me (what's new?).

A good half hour later I walked (yes, by foot and yes, I was wearing the very teal Jimmy Choos dearest David bought me a few summers ago) home. I went home and had a deliciously hot cocoa and and sunk in an equally deliciously warm hot tub and closed my eyes and reflected, for an unreflected life is not worth living and I had a lot of things to reflect on. An hour later (when I resembled a prune) I got out and began putting my outfit together. It was amazing, I was actually humming under my breath and not in a rush! I checked my messages and got one from the hospital.

My heart sank, I re-dialed the number and contacted David's ward.

"Hello, this…this is Isabella Swan and I received a message concerning his progress at about noon and…" my voice faltered as I heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line.

"Isabella, honey, I'm Alicia Cartwright and I monitor David's responsive progress and I called to let you know that his progress is improving," she said, my heart hammered in my chest.

"However, despite his improving responisve progress, his body is actually not responding to some medications that he is taking and that does pose long term…problems, which can be overcome with more expensive medication…" she continued.

My heart sunk. Where do I find that money? I could sell my shoes (I'd sooner sell my soul…but this is David) or I could find another job…?

"Look, I'm actually busy, do you think we can discuss this issue tomorrow? Sign paperwork and such?" I asked. Of course I wasn't busy, but whenever I spoke about David something in the midst of my soul begins to quiver and before I know it, I'm on my knees, crying and throwing stuff on the walls. I'd give my life for David. He's like the older brother and best (understatement) friend that I never had, all rolled into one. And here he was, slowly disappearing from my life.

I stripped myself bare and crawled into my bed (Edward remained long forgotten). I cried myself to sleep, painfully recalling the blissful moments that I shared with David.

* * *

I woke up to hear the sound of my annoying mobile singing some Jazz tune that David composed for one of my birthdays. I crept out my cover and reached for the phone, groggily I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I was very tempted to ask "what?"

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward. Wow. How can I possible have forgetten Edward? How is that possible? Does that not go against every law of nature, of man, of religion? Thou shalt not forgeth thouth Edward.

"Edward? Where are you?" Please, please tell me you have to post-pone, tell me that you'll see me tomorrow or something!

"I'm at your door, I've been knocking for about 15 mintues, are you at home?"

"Yes! Edward, give me a sec, I'll open the door," I hung up and sprang out of bed.

Must cover myself, I thought.

I put on a house gown and put my hair in a messy bun.

I ran (quite literally and without a bra I may add, yes, all to see the Edward).

I fumbled with the lock and opened the door.

He was wearing a brown jumper (tight, not as tight as the black illegal one though) and simple cream slacks. He wore nice looking, casual shoes and the most alluring smile on his face, as if the sun just rose after a million years of darkness… he smiled. I smiled and he smiled. I smiled in my crushed satin house gown, and he smiled in his model outfit. I smiled with my phone in my hand and may hair umkempt. He smiled with an expensive-looking bouquet of light purple roses in his hand and perfect hair.

Yes, indeed we are a match made in heaven.

"You look too formal for where I plan to take you," Edward started, a mischevious glint in his eye.

Did he just forget he was waiting for 15 minutes and I'm in a house gown?

"Perhaps I should lose the gown?" I asked. Crap. I bit my lip and turned a bright shade of red. What was I thinking….I wasn't! I hope it wasn't obvious that I was not wearing anything under, God I hope he doesn't read into things.

He scanned me and made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I let my hair fall to my face to cover the amazing colour of red on my cheeks.

I could have sworn that I heard him mutter 'perhaps'.

To my great embarrasment he laughed.

"Look, do you think you could give me a half hour to change?" I asked, hoping that he will just forget.

He nodded, still smiling.

He is still your boss, I reminded myself.

I went into my room and tore my gown off and combed my hair. I put on a beautiful ivory, deep-V, sleeveless camisole that accentuated my curves. It was made of a beautiful, flowy material and had a small, pearl design on the neck line, made of real, pearl beads and mother of pearl pieces. David picked it himself (verification of style authority). I wore a beautiful floral, three quarter skirt which looked very French and feminine, yet still managed to look sexy. I wore a pair of red plumps, red lipstick and I pulled my brown hair into a high bun and let a whisp of my hair out which I later curled. I did not want to over do the make up, so I simply went for a "smoky" eye look and I wore pearl earrings and a string of pearls around my neck. I looked in the mirror before I went to greet Edward, I had taken 45 mintues, so in total he waited for about an hour. I felt terrible.

I went to greet Edward in the lounge to find him sitting on the floor, by the window, looking out the window. The light switched off, he looked sad and disturbed.

"Are you ready?" I asked him. He looked up at me at stared at me for a full mintue. I put a lamp on.

"Is that a no?" I asked uncetaintly as I approached him and sat next to him on the floor. The moon cast a beautiful light on his face. He stared into my eyes.

"I'm not taking you anywhere, when you look that good," he whispered. My heart melted.

He reached for the roses on the couch and placed them in my arms, leaning in to nuzzle my neck and kiss my collarbone.

I could not control myself any longer. I put the flowers on the ground, seated myself in his lap and help his face in my hands, drinking his magnificence in.

"Bella," he whispered huskily. I shivered.

His left arm secured around my waist, his right hand in my hair. I leant in and kissed him softly, tasting his lips slowly.

In deliberate motions I kissed him and I can never say, prior to that moment I had ever kissed a man. Because Edward redefined a meaning of a kiss, it was so intensely spiritual and sensual.

Entwined in each others arms, not knowing a great deal about each other, but knowing that that moment of feeling and unfathomable emotion is a truth that we will always testify to, my heart thundered vociferously in my chest. I felt whole and excited. A fire in my soul had ignited.

David was right. He's always right. You will know when you're in love, and most often you find out when you're stuck in the middle of it.

We didn't leave my apartment that night. No, nothing explixit or drastic happened. We just layed in each others arms, thinking about each other, talking and getting to know each other. Edward made a creamy mushroom pasta, while I made an apple pie. It was fun. We kept teasing each other in the kitchen, feeling like teenagers all over again. He managed to get sauce down my top some how and I managed to get flour all over his hair and so much on his jumper, which he had to discard and put in my washing machine. I could hardly breath watching him in a thin singlet.

It was so perfect, so normal and so fullfilling. We fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor by the window. I fell asleep in his cold yet warm arms. He was such a mystery.

MUSH, MUSH...and I love mush. Less mush nxt chp though or I'll be on an overload. I have to seriously get some sleep, I am barely functioning...Love you all.

me.


	7. The Sound of Your Heart

_And yes, Vampires can sleep in my story. I have changed a lot, like how Edward's eye colour changes according to how he feels ect. So yeah, I have changed quite a bit surrounding the Vampire issue._

**_Chapter 7: The Sound of Your Heart_**

I am stupid. In fact, that is an under-statement. What was I thinking? Falling in...you know (I'm not too sure; it may be falling in lust, or crush or more accurately falling in confusion...love? It's too early to decide) ...with my boss.

I woke up the next morning in his arms. In his arms, my face nuzzled in his neck as if we had known each other for years, as if...as if he WAS NOT my boss. I have no legitimate excuse for my behaviour, I did not drink, I'm not on drugs...my situation is against me, I mean, I've been single for a while (and some), I am his EMPLOYEE and he is inconveniently beautiful (another under-statement, in fact, my musings and hysteria on this whole scenario is an under-statement).

I woke up, inhaling his musty scent and stroking his face. It was then when the intimacy of our situation hit me. I was on the floor, in a skirt mind you, on Edward. He was still asleep against the wall under the window.

The light poured through the window and streamed into my living room. I am so dead. My career is down the drain, I am destined to live off my mother or I may have to go overseas or interstate and get married to some middle-aged, wealthy business owner.

Or I will be forced to live in this apartment and make a living of busking or something. If only I had learnt to play a musical instrument when I was in high school, the teacher, Miss Gretchen (who was a 'miss' for a damn good reason!) hated me, because I accidentally stubbed her toe in the grade four corridors. So now, because of that witch, I am going to be broke. I can't even busk for the love of God.

I guess I can sleep with Rodney or something, from the human resources department from my last job, I mean, that would increase my chances of getting re-hired. I'll just churn some excuse about me going through a psychologically difficult phase in my life, which I have sought therapy for and have fully recovered. Then I can forget about the Trushmet case, meeting that damned Jacob something today from that Tennis court company and then if Edward is forced to fire me or if I find that his 'feelings' for me was just one big, devious facade, I can just leave work and sleep with Rodney. I mean an office physical relationship is better (to keep in the closet) than an office relationship. And by the latter, I mean everything the term "relationship" entails: physically, emotionally, spiritually, mentally ect.

My God. I haven't been this nervous since Elizabeth told Samuel I thought he was cute last year, God I was actually nervous to date that pathetic excuse of a biological organism. He is not human. He looks good, but there is more life in Mars than there is in his soul. He just sat across me, goggling at me, expecting me to keep the convo 'up and running'. He was also a pervert, from the Portfolio Assessment and Customer service department. My fault for dating one of those freaks, really.

I tried to disentangle myself from Edward who was breathing ruggedly; he looked like an angel in his sleep. I looked at him and recalled everything that we said to each other last night. I hope he wasn't 

lying, because I meant every word, every syllable that I said to him. He opened his eyes as I tried to lift his arm from around my waist slowly.

"Going somewhere Ms. Swan?" He asked me in his I'M-YOUR-BOSS-AND-I'M GOING-TO-YELL-AT-YOU-NOW! voice. I looked at him, my eyes wide. My heart stopped.

"Bella, I am joking. Please stop worrying about it, really. I...I was not lying about anything; I can hear your palpitations. You need to breathe...Please," Edward whispered gently, he got up and pulled me into his lap. I looked down at him. He was crazy, heck, I was crazy. We were both crazy. If anybody found out? ...

Who cares really? I mean, it's none of their business right? I've been so miserable for so long, and God's thrown this beautiful being in my direction, how stupid would I have to be to run the other side. David would condemn me (especially after checking him out). I looked into his eyes (they were a soft green and blue colour, the first time I have ever seen such a colour on him, my heart melted) and suddenly all my reasons for ending this short-lived relationship, all my insecurities and fears dissipated into the air. I looked at him and smiled. His hair was messy (and oh, so irresistible), he was in a singlet for God's sake (he had to take his shirt off because I caked it with flour last night, whilst making apple pie) and I could see the veins bulging (in a completely un-disgusting and completely masculine manner) against his muscles on his forearms. He looked at me and I stared back. I let out a nervous laugh and apologized.

He smiled and gently kissed me. Frankly, after kissing Edward I believe I need a new term to describe what he does to me. Suddenly, he drew back, his eyes turned to a darker colour. Something was wrong, yet he looked at me longingly, almost hungrily.

He pecked me on the cheek, he carried me to the couch and put me on the couch and ran to the bathroom in a flash. I sat on the couch thoroughly confused. He was probably unsatisfied with the kiss, he obviously wanted more. But it was too soon. Yet, something was not right. I got off the couch and made my way to the bathroom. I could hear Edward washing his face and his phone beep. I leant closer to the door.

"Alice?" his voice, uncharacteristically harsh asks. My heart sinks. Alice? There's an Alice involved?

"Of course you saw," he muttered, more to himself.

"No, you know full well I can't— it's just_ her_ mind," he snaps, he seems frustrated. Who is "her", me? Maybe...what is wrong with my mind?

"Of Course I nearly lost control, she's so damn intoxicating," he declares in a callous whisper. Excuse me? I'm intoxicating, he sounds so accusing. Maybe, it's not me? Then who does he find intoxicating? Lost control? Was he talking about the kiss? Nah. Maybe driving...maybe he was yelling at someone...Oh I am screwed, he could be talking about anyone. He continued to whisper things which I couldn't hear.

"Alice, look, I'm sorry. I won't hurt — you don't understand how I feel about— well, you're seeing things, I would never. Alice. Listen, you are the best, really, but right now, your abilities are coming 

up short, talk to Carlise...I will NEVER. You don't understand," with that he hung up. He washed his face once more and I ran back to the couch.

He probably works in the sex trade. Probably. I mean, this Alice's abilities were coming up short (apparently she was the best) and now she has to get some check-up with some Carlise, who is probably a doctor and can diagnose sex related disorders and works for Edward. I should have known. He is too perfect and no one in their right mind would fall for me. Especially now, when I am such an emotional wreck.

Edward looked at me. I stared at him coldly. User. Well, he ain't getting a thing. He can just go back to Alice and get AIDS for all I care. We are only going to have an office relationship. God, can he just put his shirt back on, it should be dry by now. I stared at him, unblinking, looking for a sign of deceitfulness. I could not find one. He looked apprehensive and self conscious, well he did just run into the bathroom while we were kissing (no other term needed any more) and he dumped me on the couch.

"I need to get to work Edward," I got up and left him standing in the living room. I went into the bathroom and cried; I stripped and had a shower, cleaning my smudged make-up for I resembled a panda. A hot shower. Trying to forget the damned, sex-crazed Edward in my living room. I gulped. Maybe, I was wrong. Maybe he didn't work for the sex-trade, maybe Alice was his mother, sister, cousin, grandmother...maybe Alice was his gay friend who changed his name and adopted a more feminine name. Yeah, and maybe I am a pixie, living in a mythical world. Of course Edward's in the sex trade or some other trade, where Alice's (the gay friend's) ability has come up short. I changed into my work clothes. I put some extra time into my appearance because this Jacob sounded a little snobbish (and delicious, yes, it's an oxymoron yet it works, he has a creamy voice). I wore a purple and teal sundress and a wore a trench coat with a pair of suede stiletto boots.

I knew that I was dressing up for my pimp boyfriend. Not this Jacob loser. God, I felt thoroughly confused. Edward was too pure and kind-hearted to take advantage of girls, he was beautiful. A part of me knew that every word that Edward and I exchanged last night was true, in fact, he could get a shot gun out and threaten to kill me and I would still believe he was pure in heart. I opened the door to see Edward (still shirtless) waiting for me. I looked into his hazel eyes and my heart skipped a beat. How was he so perfect? His eyes, his eyes, everytime I gazed into their depths, something in my soul awakened.

"Bella, I am sorry. I am sorry for acting so...so unpredictably, the fact is, well, the facts are unclear, but, maybe later on, I can explain myself better to you," he said hopefully, gazing into my eyes.

I nodded and walked up to him. He looked down into my eyes, his right arm encircling my waist and his eyes changed into a deep colour of gold. I was in seventh heaven.

"So, where were we?" I whispered.

Edward chuckled and kissed (new term needed) me.

After what felt like an hour, I broke free.

Edward looked down at me.

"I gotta go work, my boss is so crabby about 'tardiness', apparently 'punctuality is valued' at the company I work in," I smirked, as I gazed into Edward's eyes, for I had just quoted what he had told me on my first day at work.

Edward smirked and brought me closer to him.

"Let me talk to your boss," he whispered huskily. I didn't need more convincing.

I was to meet Jacob at 10:00 at Casé Cafe. I was fifteen minutes late already, on account that Edward made me breakfast and we got carried away taking about a play that apparently we had both seen a few summers ago. I had gone with David. Of course the waterworks began and Edward comforted me (this time, thankfully, I was fully clothed!). So, I was running late which is never good when you want to make a good impression, for I might need Jacob's contact if I were to do other projects.

Casé Cafe is perhaps one of the swankiest cafes in the district. Low, dim lights, the smell of good coffee, c affine, there's even a mini chocolate fountain in a cosy nook, old school music, expensive chandeliers, comfy and ultra modern chairs/sofas and they make the most delicious hot chocolate of all time. The delicious, mouth-watering, tantalizing hot chocolate was what I thought of as my cab stopped in front of the cafe.

I smoothed my dress and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was in a high bun, one ringlet had escaped, making me look like some princess (which, believe me was NOT the look I was going for), I had changed from my teal purple dress because I accidently spilled some of the coffee Edward made me on my dress (I'm clumsy as it is, but someone as good looking as Edward, really gets the heart beating and the hands shaking, so you can't really blame me). I wore a high waisted pair of black denim jeans, a silky, deep-V Marc Jacobs blouse that Kirsten Dunst once wore to an MTV award ceremony and David insisted I buy because according to David "it brings out" my lips although David said that it'd only "works" if I wear a "plum-coloured" shade of lipstick, in this case I did. Following David's fashion advice was foolproof really. I wore a short, tan, leather jacket that mum brought me from Italy. I was determined not to look like I worked for some, lower-class, cheap landscaping company. I mean, Edward's company is a growing company, and for a new company, their actually doing pretty well.

I walked into the cafe and asked a male (who was rudely fixated on my chest) for someone by the name of Jacob. He smiled flirtatiously (I gagged inwardly) and escorted me to table where a tall man sat, pouring over a folder and sipping a coffee.

I thanked the waited and cleared my throat.

Jacob looked up and stared at me for a few moments. His face then cleared and he smiled warmly.

"Bella...I'm Jacob Black, representing Hitti & Walscort Tennis Courts," he got up politely.

He drew my chair and gestured that I sit.

I smiled and took off my jacket and hung it on my chair.



* * *

I could not but help notice his eyes linger on my chest for a few moments. I bit my lip, cursing David, I then cringed, remembering David's state, "PLEASE don't cry!" I wailed in my head.

Jacob looked up and I studied his face for a few moments. He had nice, straight teeth, he was very tall and quite tan. I could not but help notice how muscular he was, he was nothing on Edward though, I thought smugly.

"I'm so sorry for being late, my taxi was late," I said, not telling him how Edward pinned me against the wall and kissed me for about ten minutes.

He shook his hand, "It's fine, I was looking at the draft of landscape you showed me," he pushed a paper I had e-mailed to him. I nodded.

"Well, it's an amazing landscape, and with the budget you're working with, I am very impressed and also, your idea to change the gravel colour and type, is really a stroke of genius because it completely compliments the freesias and the English box-cut hedges you've planned to grow on the right hand side of the tennis court," he said in the most creamy voice possible.

"I just wanted a few ground samples, exact measurements and perhaps a time in which we can actually begin the project," he told me.

I nodded, I forgot they need ground samples for tennis courts in the metropolitan area.

"All here," I said, I pulled out my folder and handed him a few papers containing the measurements and the density of the ground, clay type etc. He nodded as he read it.

"Typical suburbia home," he smiled at me. I nodded, thinking of Edward's crooked smile.

"Well, Jacob..." I stopped half-way. I could feel his socked foot stroke my booted leg. I looked under the table. Oh my God. He had taken his foot out of his work shoes and he was stroking my booted (being the keyword) leg. I wanted to retch. First of all, I belong to Edward, Second of all, I belong to to Edward, Third of all, I liked the boots his filthy sock was tainting and fourth of all, it was utterly un-sexy and completely unprofessional. I blinked at his face, he smiled at me. I took his steaming hot latte and threw it on his face and shirt.

"You can forget about any deal we had," I whispered scathingly and I stomped on his socked foot (I was wearing stilletoes!) and listened to him howl in pain as I walked away from the table, to the exit, ignoring the looks people gave me (they hadn't seen or smelt his socked foot, for that matter).

As I walked out I fell into the familiar arms of someone.

"Edward?" I asked. Edward held me close.

"I'll explain later," he whispered coarsely.

He was about to storm into the cafe, though I was holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Hot coffee on his face and down his shirt and probably a hole in his foot," I smiled, showing him my stilletoes.

He studied me for a few moments.

"I could kill him if you want," he offered.

I laughed, obviously he was joking right?

"Next time, Edward," I laughed, hailing a taxi.

Edward came by my side, encircling my waist and kissing my head.

"Anything I can do for you my lady?" he whispered into my ear.

"Hmmmmm," I nodded, as we slid into the taxi.

He looked up and nodded, urging me on.

"Tell me how did you know what happened," I asked. He nodded, as if this question was inevitable.

"For that, you'll have to meet Alice and my family," he told me, I stared into his deep green eyes.

"Alice? Your family?" I asked, the sex-trade Alice!!

"Alice is my half-sister, and my family is Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlise and Esme," he held me to his chest.

"When can I meet them?" I asked him.

"Well, we can take a day off work and fly to meet them, they live in Forks, well Jasper and Alice live in New York, like me, but they both left yesterday to spend some time with the family" he told me, quite seriously if I may add.

I gazed into his eyes. Seriousness and mystery lurked behind them as the iris colour changed into a topaz colour.

"Of course," I whispered. Edward then told the taxi driver to take us directly to the airport.

He gave me a crooked smile and knelt down and pressed his head to my chest, listening to the beat of my heat.

"The sound of your heart is my favorite sound in the world," he informed me. My heart skipped a beat and he let out a low chuckle.

I think I am in love.

I am incredibly sorry for the delay, but I was caught up with homework and, well...LIFE, i guess. Anyways, I'll make and effort to be more regular with the updates. Please Review so I know ppl are actually reading it and throw some ideas if you want :)

Later,

me!


End file.
